The Dance
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Sorry for lack of a great title. This is a really long oneshot I decided to write for you guys :D :D Enjoy! :p


Nyan: I just wanted to make a oneshot to keep my Code Lyoko fans happys! :D Also, just imagine my Oc as one of their classmates and that she doesn't know about Lyoko yet.

Odd: NyanRainbowPrincess doesn't own Code Lyoko! Just her beautiful OC! :3

Wow… Okay, why am I writing this again? Oh right, I needed to write a story about a love triangle from my point of view. Too bad I'm not in one. But I know someone who is. There's this really nice upper-classmen girl named Yumi, and she's totally in a love triangle! It's between her, this cute guy Ulrich, and this even cuter guy William. Both guys are head over heels for her, and I decided to write a story about them, so deal with it. Gomen~sai, I didn't mean to be rude, but knowing that the niece of Lucifer is glaring at me from across the classroom, I have to be careful. Especially when she has a crush on the same exact super-cute, funny, nice, blonde guy as you. Yes, I'm talking about Odd. Too bad I'm just the invisible girl in the back of the classroom… Oh wait, I forgot this wasn't about me… And the bell just rang. And now, the real story begins. I almost forgot, for those of you wondering who I am, my name's Van Gough- Priscilla Van Gough, and I am NOT the daughter of that Van Gough artist guy. But like I said earlier, this story isn't about me.

Then, the 2nd bell rang alerting sleeping students to get to lunch. The cool breeze outside blew along green foliage as students filed into the cafeteria. Taking a seat at a table in the corner near the Lyoko gang, I started to observe them.

"And then, the cow says, 'Why would I meow? All I do is moo!" Odd chuckled being the only one to laugh at his joke. The others rolled their eyes at him while munching on potato chips.

"Hi guys. Hey Odd!" Sissi cheered with a slight flirty tone towards Odd. Odd smiled brightly at her and my stomach churned.

"You guys read for the school dance next week?" Sissi asked glancing hopefully at Odd.

"Yeah it's gonna be so fun; I wonder how many girls will want to go with me this time?" Odd grinned at me oblivious to Sissi while I looked down at my lunch to avoid his eyes. Sissi fumed as Aelita started talking.

"Well, I know Jeremie and I are going together," Aelita chirped smiling at Jeremie who returned one of his own. Ulrich glanced over at Yumi, looking like he wanted to ask her to the dance. Then, William showed up.

"Hey guys; hi Yumi," William said doing the exact same thing as Sissi getting an eye roll from Ulrich.

"Yumi, do you have a date for the dance yet?" William asked smoothly putting a hand through his hair. Yumi shook her head no and looked out of the corner of her eye to Ulrich. I smirked before I felt myself slowly falling out of my chair. Everyone laughed except Odd and his friends. I picked myself up embarrassed. I saw Odd walk over to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked me caringly. I nodded before walking out the door and sitting on an isolated bench. The Lyoko gang (plus, Sissi) followed suit and stood around the school vending machine. Sissi batted her eyelashes at Odd hoping he would ask her to the dance. But Odd, as oblivious as ever, just kept cracking jokes occasionally glancing my way.

"Yumi, can I please talk to you for a second?" Ulrich asked bashfully. Odd smirked as Ulrich led Yumi into the secluded cherry blossom forest. I followed trying to keep my balance jumping from tree to tree. Ulrich and Yumi stopped walking as he slowly grasped Yumi's hand.

"Yumi are you planning on going to the dance?" Ulrich asked trying to hide his other sweaty hand in his pocket.

"Well, no I-"

"Hey Yumi! Hi Ulrich. Yumi, we've got to start working on our science project," William interrupted.

"Stalker," I muttered causing them to all look up before brushing it off as nothing.

"Okay. I'll see you later Ulrich," Yumi said waving goodbye to Ulrich as William dragged her away by the arm. Ulrich faked a smile until Yumi and William were out of range and kicked the tree I was perched in. The tree wouldn't stop shaking, and I almost fell out, but Ulrich gave up kicking the tree and walked away sighing. I slowly climbed down trying to get stable footing, but I tripped anyways. I waited to face plant the ground, but it never happened. I opened my eyes to see Odd gazing at me concerned. I just blushed and stood up.

"Thanks for catching me…" I muttered shyly.

"No problem… what were you doing in that tree anyways?"

"Just hanging around," I giggled getting a laugh out of Odd.

"So Priscilla, would you like to sit with my friends and I for dinner?"

"Sure!" I squealed happily. The bell then rang so I had to go to Geometry. (Yes, I'm ahead of my grade; deal with it!)

"I'll see you later Odd!" I waved walking to my classroom. I saw Yumi and William walk in together, and William was trying to put his arm around her. I threw my leftover apple from lunch at him and looked away innocently. (A/N: I wouldn't get away with that in real life…)

"Who threw that?" William asked angrily looking my way while I skipped inside of the classroom. Students chattered away while I just doodled away in my notebook. Yumi and William sat at the table next to me and I smiled at Yumi. She returned it before Ms. Hertz started talking.

"Students, I would like you to pair up to find ways to make this square fit inside a circle. You have 15 minutes." And with that, Ms. Hertz turned away to watch a soap opera on her computer. I turned to Yumi.

"Yumi, wanna be partners?" I asked leaning my head on my arm.

"Sure Priscilla!" Yumi cheered as we moved to a more isolated part of the classroom leaving William in despair.

"I really don't get this," I whined after 5 minutes, "how does she expect us to make a square something with 4 straight sides, fit into a circle, a shapes with no straight sides?!"

"There's probably a way. Or it could just be a-"

"No, it is not a trick question. Also, you have only 10 minutes left," Ms. Hertz said turning back to her soap opera.

"Let's just take our minds off of it for a minute," Yumi suggested.

"Sure. Do you have anyone to go to the dance with yet?"

"No. I was hoping Ulrich would ask me earlier though…" Yumi sighed. I remembered William's interruption and internally growled.

"Don't worry , he's bound to ask you sometime. You guys have a connection." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks. Are you going to go with Odd?" Yumi winked. I shook my head no.

"I don't think it's necessary to have a date. But I wouldn't mind going with Odd…" I drifted off.

"Don't worry, Odd and you are very compatible," Yumi said with a little teasing in her voice. I just blushed and giggled.

"Well, what about you and William?" I accused jokingly.

"He's nice, but I'd really prefer Ulrich. I don't know what I'm going to do if William asks me to the dance though. I really don't want to have to say no…" Yumi sighed.

"All you'll have to hope for is that Ulrich asks you first," I smiled. Yumi only shrugged and I felt a light-bulb flash over my head. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the square. Yumi smiled knowing my intentions. Soon, what used to be a square was now a slightly lopsided oval.

"Time's up class!" Ms. Hertz said looking away from the conclusion of her show. Groans filled the air as many people just made paper airplanes out of their shapes and threw them out of the window.

"Did anyone find a solution?" I raised my hand and smiled. "Well then, go ahead and share Ms. Van Gough." I stood up and explained how if you cut the square at the proper angles, you could turn it into a circle thus letting you fit it into another circle. I looked around to see blank faces starting back at me. Ms. Hertz had a hint of surprise in her eyes before giving Yumi and I an A for the day.

"I could've sworn it was impossible…" she muttered as the last bell rang signaling it was time for dinner. I walked out happily with Yumi when William walked up between us.

"Hey Yumi. Hi…"

"Priscilla," I grumbled angry he couldn't remember my name.

"Yeah, can I borrow Yumi for a moment?" he asked. I nodded reluctantly praying that he wouldn't ruin the YumixUlrich pairing. He grabbed her left forearm and led her away. I only sighed and went to the cafeteria. I sat next to Odd who grinned at me while Sissi seethed. Ulrich sat down nervously fumbling with a cherry blossom.

"Hey Ulrich, is that for who I think it's for?" Odd questioned teasingly making it obvious he was talking about Yumi. Ulrich blushed and I smirked.

"You know, you guys should go to the dance together, any girl would die to go with you," I teased. Ulrich chuckled.

"Thanks," he said. Jeremie and Aelita sat down soon after laughing about their math teacher. Apparently, he was trying to show the relation of brawn and brains using Jim and Ms. Hertz as examples. I couldn't hold in my laughter, and my chocolate milk flew out of my nose. I would've been completely embarrassed, but the look of Sissi splattered with milk encouraged my laughter. Everyone was laughing as she got up angrily to go to the bathroom.

"Sorry-ha-about-that-Sissi!" I said between my laughs. She glared at me and walked away.

"I better go with her, she's gonna need someone to tell her she's pretty when she fixes herself up. Nice shot though Priscilla! You had perfect aim! That should be an Olympic sport!" Odd laughed cheerily walking towards the bathroom. Yumi walked into the cafeteria with a weird look on her face wondering what had happened. She said with a look on her face that said 'Explain'.

"Priscilla had a laughing fit and her chocolate milk came out of her nose and flew onto Sissi," Jeremie pointed out still chuckling.

"Nicely done," Yumi smirked high-fiving me. I laughed. I saw William out of the corner of my eye smirking triumphantly. He approached our table, and I had a sour feeling in my stomach.

"Hi guys. Hey…" William stared at me again.

"Priscilla. Don't bother asking my name again since you obviously won't remember it," I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Okay. Ulrich, by the way, Yumi's going with me to the dance, so don't even think of asking," William grinned evilly. I arched an eyebrow at her and she only looked at me pitifully.  
"I won't try, besides, I'm going with Priscilla!" Ulrich said thrusting his cherry blossom into my hand. Yumi snapped her head towards me with questioning eyes. I shrugged not completely understanding what just happened.

"What?!" Odd yelled from behind our table. He glared at Ulrich before grabbing Sissi's hand. It was an unspoken invitation to the dance, and from her reaction, I could tell she accepted. I didn't understand what was going on so I just grabbed my stuff and left. I went to my dorm room and collapsed on my bed. How did the one day I got to sit with my crush and his friends go so wrong? A knock was heard on my door, so I got up and answered it. Ulrich was out there standing bashfully.

"Can I come in?"

"You're able to." I said not budging from the middle of the doorway.

"May I come in?" he repeated correcting himself.

"Sure," I mumbled going back to sit on my bed. Ulrich took my seat by my computer and sat down.

"Priscilla, I'm really sorry about what happened at dinner. I was just jealous Yumi was going to go with William, so I thought I'd make her jealous too," Ulrich murmured bashfully. I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"You really shouldn't be like that Ulrich, Yumi likes you enough already. Just make sure that next time, you ask her out first," I winked.

"I'd still like to go with you though if you don't mind. Besides, I kind of got your crush to go with someone else…" Ulrich stated with caution.

"Thanks for reminding me… Wait, how'd you know I liked Odd?" I asked mentally slapping myself.

"You just told me." I mentally slapped myself again. "Also, it was pretty obvious to everyone but him."

"I'll go with you as a friend to the dance; I'm not really allowed to date…" Ulrich only smiled at me and gave me a cherry blossom again.

"What's this for?" I asked confused.

"For having a beautiful heart." Ulrich saluted as he left my room. I just stood there blushing like an idiot. I went to bed with a cherry blossom in my hair that night.

The next day, I tried to sit with the group for breakfast, but Sissi made a point to take my seat. It didn't seem to bother Odd much, but I saw a hint of remorse in his eyes. I just sat at a different table, and started thinking about what to wear to the dance. I was so deep in thought, I didn't notice Aelita sit down next to me.

"Hey Priscilla."

"Hi."

"Would you like to come with me and Yumi to the park later?"

"Sure, why not?" Aelita's smile showed me she was pleased with my answer. The bell rang and the rest of the school day just flew by. Walking to the park was a relief for me considering Odd was ignoring me all day long. Yumi waved me over.

"Hi Priscilla."

"Hey Yumi, I'm sorry about the whole Ulrich thing yesterday; Ulrich was kind of jealous…"

"That's okay, I'm just sorry Odd chose the Queen Bee over you," Yumi muttered angry with Odd's decision.

"It'll be fun anyways guys! No need to cry over spilt milk," Aelita suggested. In the distance I could her Herb crying, "My milk!" Then, a breeze blew, and it was so strong, it blew the cherry blossom out of my hair. I proceeded to chase it down. It was the first gift I had ever gotten from a boy. When I was close to catching it, I leaped. It seemed like someone else had the same idea because before I knew it, I was in a tangled heap of limbs on the ground.

"Guess you wanted that flower too, eh Prisca?" I opened my eyes to see Odd's face only a couple of centimeters away from mine. My breath caught in my throat as my face turned a deep shade of crimson. He got off of me and held out one of his hands. I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"So tell me, why were you chasing that cherry blossom halfway across the school?" Odd asked me curiously.  
"It was special. Why were you chasing it?" I inquired.

"I don't know. It looked like fun," Odd shrugged. I only looked at him and proceeded to walk away leaving Odd with a disappointed look on his face. Then, he quickly walked over and hugged me. I just froze there as he walked away smirking.

"See ya," he saluted victoriously. I tried to calm my beating heart before going back to Yumi and Aelita.

"What was that about Priscilla?" Yumi asked me curiously.

"It was the cherry blossom Ulrich gave me- not that I'm attached to it or something- but it's the first gift a boy has ever given me before," I explained bashfully. They nodded in compensation.

"Well, anyways, the dance should be fun tomorrow," Aelita smiled cheerfully. Before I could reply, evil stepsister 1 showed up.

"You losers, Sissi's going to totally be crowned Queen of this dance," Cynthia, Herb's cousin snorted.

"There's no dance queen this time Cynthia," I waved her off. She just huffed and walked away. We only laughed as she tripped over her 3-inch high heels and stormed away. I waved goodbye to my friends and went to bed. I yawned remembering tomorrow was the dance so I would have to get ready.

The whole entire next day was frantic. Students and staff alike were running around getting ready for the dance. They even cancelled all of our classes today! Why's everyone making such a big deal out of this? It's not like it's prom. I just walked to my dorm boredly before realizing the dance was in 30 minutes. I already had my outfit picked out. I was going to wear a soft pink camisole with a blue denim vest, a crimson floral knee-length skirt, and pink flats. There's no way I was going in heels. There's no way I was going in heels. That's 3 inches of suicide right there. I also tied my hair up into a curly ponytail. By the time I was done, I heard a knock on the door. That must be Ulrich. I opened the door to see him in his regular get-up.

"I'm glad to see I wasn't the only one who didn't go all out."

"You still look nice though," Ulrich said handing me another cherry blossom. "A little birdie told me you lost your first one." I blushed as he put the cherry blossom into my hair. We linked arms and went to the gym. All of a sudden, Ulrich got a phone call.

"Hey Jeremie… what, right now?... Xana always has just perfect timing." Wait, who's Xana? That's a weird name.

"I'm sorry Priscilla, I've got to go." Ulrich said before running into the park. I sighed and gazed after him.

"First time asked out, first time ditched," I muttered angrily walking inside the gym. I only needed a couple of minutes before I was sick of the atmosphere. Couples danced around the gym, and I saw Sissi smirk at me as she kissed Odd. I quickly got up from my seat and went outside. And of course, it started to rain. I groaned and got up. Odd ran outside with a panicked look on his face.

"You should get inside Priscilla; it's not safe out here."

"What do you mean-" I was cut off by a laser beam coming out of the park.

"Come on!" he yelled grabbing my hand and running with me into the gym.

"What's going on?" I asked panting with my back to the gym doors. He was about to answer when he got a phone call.

"Einstein, I think Xana was mad he didn't get asked to the dance," Odd taunted.

"Odd, can you stop joking around, we need backup!" I heard a voice that sounded a lot like Jeremie's shout.

"I can't really do that. I'm at the dance remember. If I open the gym doors, then that monster will zap everyone. If I use the gym entrance, people will get suspicious," Odd replied. There were a couple more words exchanged and then Odd hung up.

"Odd, what's going on?" I inquired. He only looked at me uncertainly. I sighed and sat back down at a table. After a few minutes, Odd walked up to my table and sat down.

"How come you're sitting here all alone?"

"I don't have a lot of friends you know. And Ulrich ditched me. He looked like he was in a hurry to leave…" I muttered sadly.

"Trust me Priscilla, Ulrich didn't ditch you, Jeremie just needed some help," Odd stated gazing into my eyes. I just looked at my drink; I was still upset.

"Do you want to dance?" I nodded and let Odd take my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Being so close to him made me feel warm inside. My fantasy was short-lived though because the song ended. Odd didn't let go.

"You know, you're really pretty," he whispered blushing. We slowly inched closer together; our lip almost touching, and then a flash of white light came out in the distance, and it was only like a dream.

:D :D:D:D:D:D:DD:D:D:D:DD:D::D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D :D

I was waiting outside for Ulrich when Odd called out my name.

"Hey Prisca, do you wanna dance?" I only smiled.

"But where's Ulrich?"

"He's got business to attend to." I looked to see Ulrich in the distance holding Yumi's hand.

"Odd! What're you doing with her?!" Sissi yelled.

"Hey Sissi; William looks kind of lonely, maybe you should dance with him?" Sissi contemplated this for a moment and then walked away.

"They'd be a good couple," I grinned.

"Oh, before I forget." Odd handed me a rose. "I felt kind of bad you lost that flower the other day so I got you another." I was at a loss for words. We danced the night away, and when I went to bed I took a glance at my vase, which now held a cherry blossom and a rose.


End file.
